Pokemon Black and White Chronicles
by TempestasWhiteFang
Summary: Truth and ideals. Love and loss. Fire and thunder. Friendship and hate. Old grudges and new bonds. Join Black Melns of Nuvema town as he journeys across the Unova region with his two closest friends, and his loyal Pokemon, as he learns about what it really means to be a hero and a true champion. It gets better inside, trust me. I'm bad at summaries. Rated T for possible language.


**Hi, guys! TempestasWhiteFang here, bring you the first chapter of my first project! This will detail the events of Pokemon Black and White, the fifth generation games, as I believe they would have occurred. I obviously don't own Pokemon. It belongs to Game Freak, Nintendo and the Pokemon Company. Let's have fun!**

* * *

 **POKEMON BLACK AND WHITE CHRONICLES.**

 **CHAPTER 1-Departure, Side-A (Nest Flying)**

 **Nuvema Town, Unova. Tuesday, March 4th, 7:42AM.**

Pidove, The Tiny Piegon Pokemon, were pecking at the early morning dew covered grass that decorated the sandy roads of Nuvema Town, while the sun blazingly shone through the rain-clouds from the previous showery night. It was Spring, after all. A young man was awake before even this, however, in a state of excitement and ambition. Or it could of been that he never slept the night before. This boy was Black Melns, age 16, of around 5'6" in height, with healthy skin, but not tanned, and ear length brown, wiry, mousey hair, and light chocolate eyes that would remind someone of a pine tree. At present, he was deep in the midst of an unnecessarily dramatic exercise regime for such an early time. "Black, honey!," shouted a stern voice from a woman downstairs, "I swear, if you insist on training this early, you can damn well do it outside! I know you're excited to see the Professor and get going on your 'heroic' adventure, but SOME of us have just woken up."

This lady, who was currently rampaging at our hero's overly excited attitude , was Jette Melns, the matriarch of the Melns household, in the background, you could hear the sound of her husband, Blair Melns, trying to calm her down. "Now get yourself in gear, and use all of the boundless energy you've got going, and get cleaned up before breakfast, I'm not sending you to meet Aurora, sweaty, hungry and late! Don't make Audino (The Hearing Pokemon) slap you silly again, now MOVE!", Jette shouted. At this, the boy darted for the bathroom.

T **en minutes later.**

Black descended the stairs to his family kitchen, now dressed in a pair of black, baggy combat trousers with pockets aside the knees as well as the waist, and a baggy black t s-shirt. "Morning, Mom, morning, Dad." Black drawled. One could tell that the warm shower water and the smell of coffee was starting to get to him, and kill the adrenaline rush he had been going on since 4AM. "Morning, son." Blair replied. Blair was quite a short man, like his son. He had greying dark hair, pale skin, and incredibly blue eyes, with quite a relaxed and warm expression. He gave off the impression of a dutiful man with only the best intentions, dressed in a dapper grey suit, whilst gently nursing a cigarette. "Arceus, Blair, it's more like the afternoon at this point!", his wife responded. Jette was a tall woman, with a good 3" of height over her husband, and similar features to her son. She had upper back length wiry brown hair, milky skin and deep brown eyes. Her demeanour was like her sons, also, in which it gave off a blazing, strong impression.

"So," Black began, inhaling deeply, as he pulled up a chair to the breakfast table, whilst also withdrawing his black X-Transciever from his jeans pocket "Cheren and Bianca, said that they'll meet me outside the lab at about 8:45. Honestly, I don't see why Cher needs be so nit picky and have us there so early. The Prof wouldn't may much mind if we were a little late. I could probably dash there in ten minutes if need be. Though, if Bianca was calling the shots, no doubt we'd be amazingly late. Oh, thanks, Audino." he mused. The family Pokemon, owned by Jette, was just under 4 feet tall, decently plump, with bright pink fur covering the top of its body, and cream fur covering the lower half. Protruding from its large ears were two stethoscope like organs. It chirped happily as it brought Black his orange juice and toast. Audino was very kind by the nature of his species.

"But he has a point, son; you couldn't be late for such an important day. I remember old man Cedric chewing me and your mother out on our first day of being trainers. We were an hour late, no thanks to her, right, honey?" Blair reprimanded his son, and gestured to his wife. "Get bent," Jette replied. "It's just around 8:10 now though, Black. I'd get a move on with that breakfast." the tyrannical woman, in a rare display of softness, said teasingly, as she ruffled his hair and placed a red and black Snapback, with a Pokeball pattern on the rim, atop her sons messy hair. "You don't wanna leave that Cheren waiting for Bianca on his own now, do you?"

After quickly finishing breakfast, our hero was all but ready to begin his heroic adventure (how could it be anything else? Black was MADE to be a hero, thank you very much.). But tearful goodbyes are always a staple before the regions self-proclaimed saviour. This was proved true, as the hard skinned Jette Melns was now in hysterics, with her arms flung around her only childs neck. "You call us EVERY day, you hear me?! Like, every HOUR. And eat properly, and stay clean, and, and," the woman rambled, with each word tightening the grip on the boy. "I know, Mother, such a man among men like myself doesn't need to hear such advice!" Black wheezed, trying to retain bravado amidst being choked. "Only because your mother has drilled it into you every day since you got the letter of invitation, huh, kiddo? She's as bad as you when it comes to one track minds." Blair laughed heartily, before suddenly being quietened by a sharp "SHUT UP" by the two people he cared for most. "Now come on, get in the car. I'll drive you, it's on the way. ". "Thanks, Pops." Black smiled. "Mom, I promise to contact you every day, of course, and everything else you said! A guy like me doesn't break his promises; especially not to his own mother! Besides, I'm the son of two of Nuvema's best, I'll be a-OK!" the brown eyed teenager looked at his mother softly, before hugging her tightly, and kissing her on the cheek. " Goodbye, Mom. I'll be back when I'm Champion AND King. I love you, so don't worry." At these words, Jette calmed down wholly, and returned the smile. The trust was real, and there was no need for words amongst these two hot blooded family members. Black, dashing to his fathers black BMW car, clad now in his red Nike hi-top basketball trainers and blue sports jacket, waved his mother and Audino off. He was off to begin the realisation of his dream, to become a hero like what was written in all the cool stories and legends, rise to be one of the best Pokemon trainers in the Unova Reigon, and to kick Cheren's ass! You guessed it, reader. Black was going to recieve a Pokemon and a Pokedex from Proffesor Aurora Juniper and begin an adventure like his parents and his heroes.

A story of Truth and Ideals, Fire and Thunder, love and friendship, rivalries and hate, good and evil, and of insurmountable courage begins now.

* * *

 **So that's that! The first chapter of this great undertaking (?)! I can only hope that you enjoyed it, and I swear that the next chapters will be a lot more interesting, because you know, prologues are never interesting. Stick around, maybe, please? Also, it would mean the world to have some ratings and reviews. It really is much obliged. I love, Unova, btw. It's my favourite Gen.**

 **Tempestas, signing off.~**


End file.
